Zanessa
by unknownbyhim22
Summary: Zac and Vanessa are done filming HSM and are leaving with obvious feelings for each other. When their friends find out Vanessa's feelings... Zac ends up knowing too. Feelings start to grow...
1. Chapter 1 An exciting day

**Chapter one**

**An exciting day**

"Zac look over here."

"Monique over here."

The cast of High School Musical was at the premiere for the movie musical. They were all standing together as they got their pictures taken. When the doors finally opened to go in, the group walked in and sat down to watch the movie. Monique and Lucas were talking together and Corbin and Ashley were talking, leaving Zac and Vanessa to talk.

"I'm so excited, I can't believe we are actually at the premiere. It felt like yesterday we were auditioning." Said Vanessa as she looked around the room filled with people.

"I know! I hope everyone likes it." Zac answered right before the lights dimmed and the movie started.

The cast watched with excitement as all their hard work come together. When it came to the 'We're all in this together' scene Vanessa glanced at Zac and gave him a shy smile. She remembered when Corbin accidentally missed his Q and she ended up kissing Zac. He smiled too remembering the same thing. Vanessa thought about how she felt when they kissed. She could fell a rush of excitement and she knew something was there. Ever since that kiss Vanessa had a secret crush on Zac. She didn't want to tell him because she didn't think he felt the same way, but he did.

The movie ended and the room of people gave a roaring applause. Everyone stayed longer as they hung out and ate. They talked about when they were filming and about the memories they all shared. After a couple of laughs and a lot of fun everyone went home. They were still living in their High School Musical homes so they all went in the same limo. The girls and guys separated when they got up to their rooms. Zac, Corbin, and Lucas had their own room next to the girls.

"That was so much fun." Said Ashley as she put her hair in a messy bun.

"I know. I can't believe it's all over." Said Monique, who was already in bed.

"We have to leave each other after being together for so long." Said Vanessa as she came out of the bathroom.

"I'm going to miss seeing the guys play practical jokes on each other." Said Monique as she remembered the time Zac put caution tape all over Corbin's trailer.

"Yeah." Said Ashley as she crawled under her covers.

"Me too." Said Vanessa as she turned the lights off and then laid on her bed. _"And Zac."_ She thought to herself.

"Goodnight."

"Night."

"See you tomorrow."

The girls all fell asleep quickly.

"Dude where's my other sock?" Asked Corbin

"Probably under all of that." Said Lucas as he pointed to the mess on Corbin's bed. Corbin started pushing the stuff off, looking for his sock.

"Do you really need socks to go to sleep?" Asked Zac

"Yeah, my feet get cold."

"Whatever, man." Said Zac as he laid down and turned the lamp off by his bed.

"Go to sleep." Said Lucas as he put a pillow over his ears.

"Fine. Goodnight." Said Corbin

"Night." Said Zac. Lucas didn't say anything, he was already sleeping.

"Found it!" Said Corbin

"Your sock?" Asked Zac tiredly

"No, my shirt that I couldn't find yesterday. It was under my pillow."

"Maybe your sock's there too."

"Dude it is! YES!" Said Corbin. Zac heard Corbin put his sock on and then they all fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Tell himher how you feel

**Hey everyone! Okay, so here's my next chapter and I just want to tell you that I already wrote this story... so if I get reviews I can quickly keep updating. This story is the first of the series (there's two stories after this story and they are already written) and I can honestly say that they are WAY better than this one. This one is kind of rocky, since it's the first one I've ever wrote. I hope you enjoy this story... drama is ahead, definitly in the sequels!

* * *

**

**Chapter two**

**Tell her/him how you feel! **

"Are the guys up yet?" Asked Ashley

"Let's go wake them up." Said Monique

"We don't have a key." Observed Vanessa

"Knowing then they probably left it unlocked." Said Ashley as she headed out the door. The girls were all ready for the day and they were bored from waiting for the guys.

Ashley tiptoed to the boy's door and like she said, it was open. Each girl stood by a bed. Vanessa by Zac's, Monique by Lucas's, and Ashley by Corbin's. Ashley motioned for the other girls to stand on the beds. When they were all standing on a bed they started jumping up and down.

"Wake up boys!" Said Vanessa

"Rise and shine." Said Monique

The guys all quickly sat up.

"What are you doing?" Asked Lucas

"We were sick of waiting for you to wake up." Said Ashley

"You girls are going to pay." Said Corbin

"What are you going to do?" Asked Vanessa, who was still jumping on Zac's bed. Since she was looking at Corbin she didn't see Zac stand up behind her. He grabbed her and put her over his shoulder and spun her around.

"AWW… Zac put me down." Screeched Vanessa through her laughs.

Zac set her back down on his bed and started tickling her. Vanessa laughed and so did everyone else. Zac stopped when he realized everyone was watching them.

"You guys better be ready in an hour." Ashley said as she walked to the door.

"Bye." The three girls said at the same time.

They walked out and Lucas and Corbin turned to Zac.

"What?" Asked Zac when he saw them both smiling.

"Do you like Vanessa?" Asked Corbin

"No, why?" Zac asked

"I don't know it just seemed like you do." Said Lucas answering for Corbin.

"Oh, well, I'm taking a shower." Said Zac as he walked in the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

"He totally does." Said Corbin

"Yeah he does!" Said Lucas

"The guys have fifteen minutes." Said Monique

"That could have been the last time we snuck in their room and woke them up." Said Ashley

"I'm going to miss them." Said Monique

"I'm going to miss his blue eyes, the way he laughs, and his hugs." Said Vanessa as she looked out the window. She didn't even realize she was saying all that out loud.

"Whoa Vanessa! I was just talking about all of them. I guess you are going to miss Zac a lot." Said Ashley

"Wait no. I wasn't talking about Zac." Said Vanessa as she walked away from the window

"Blue eyes? Zac has blue eyes." Said Monique

"Okay, you guys can't say anything to any one, defiantly Zac and the guys." Said Vanessa with pleading eyes

Ashley and Monique squealed and jumped up and down.

"We knew it." Said Ashley

"Stop, they're going to hear you. Promise you won't say anything?" Asked Vanessa

"Say what?" Asked Corbin who was standing at the door.

"Nothing lets go." Vanessa said quickly before Ashley or Monique could say anything else.

They all met at the restaurant. The girls took one car and the guys took another. Every time Zac would say something to Vanessa; Ashley and Monique would look at each other and smile. Vanessa kicked Ashley under the table with her pointy shoe, and then eyed her to stop. They were all done with their lunch and Vanessa was in the bathroom and Zac was talking on his phone outside. Ashley and Monique thought it was the perfect time to tell Corbin and Lucas that Vanessa had a crush on Zac.

"You guys won't believe what we found out today." Said Monique

"What?" Asked Lucas

"Today we were talking about how much we were going to miss you guys and filming and stuff and Vanessa kept going on about how much she was going to miss Zac. Then she admitted she liked him." Said Ashley

"No way! It was kinda obvious though." Said Corbin "To bad Zac doesn't know, he seems pretty fond of Vanessa."

"Good job keeping my secret." Said Vanessa who heard everything. She was mad and they could tell.

"Vanessa, wait." Said Monique when Vanessa started walking out of the restaurant

"I can't believe you told them. They're going to tell Zac." Said Vanessa as she continued walking

"No they won't. They promised." Said Ashley

"Kinda like you guys?"

"Technically we didn't officially promise. Corbin came in before we could." Said Monique

"Thanks guys."

"Who cares if they tell Zac? Don't you want him to know how you feel?" Asked Ashley

"But what if he doesn't feel the same way." Said Vanessa

"I guess that's a chance you'll have to take." Said Monique

"I'd rather not." Said Vanessa as she quickly turned around only to stop suddenly when she saw Zac standing there smiling.

"We'll leave you two alone." Said Ashley as she and Monique went back into the restaurant with the boys

"So how exactly do you feel?" Asked Zac

"I feel fine. Let's go." Said Vanessa as she started walking toward the restaurant

"Wait, Vanessa. I mean about me." Zac said as he stood in front of her.

"I guess I'll tell you since the guys probably will… I feel fine. Let's go." Said Vanessa, her courage now gone

"Okay, wait." Zac said before she could go. "I was thinking the other day about how it's going to be like leaving after being here for so long. I realized you are the person im going to miss the most. I mean it would have been Corbin but he loses too many things and im sick of getting up in the middle of the night to help him find his missing sock." Said Zac as they both laughed

"I'm going to miss you too and like before I'm just going to tell you because Ashley and Monique are probably telling Corbin and Lucas everything so here I go… I'm going to miss how you look into my eyes, and how you hug me, and how you make me laugh. I've liked you as more then a friend ever since we accidentally kissed when we were shooting High School Musical." Said Vanessa "I'm going to go back inside because I feel like an idiot."

"Vanessa…" Started Zac as she opened the door

"Yeah?"

"I feel the same way."

Vanessa smiled and then went to the table, Zac did to.

"So?" Asked Monique

"So what?" Asked Vanessa

"Are you…" Ashley started.

"No." Said Vanessa before she could go on

Ashley and Monique both looked confused. Vanessa gave them a smile telling them there was more to say when they were all alone. Monique nodded, then Ashley.

"Ice cream anyone?" Asked Lucas as they walked down the street together.

"Yeah!" Said Ashley

They all sat on a long bench as they talked and ate their ice cream. After a while they started walking. Zac and Monique still had their ice cream and everyone else already finished theirs.

"So what did he say?" Asked Ashley. The girls were walking in front of the guys.

"Can't I tell you later?" Asked Vanessa

"Just tell us now." Said Monique as she threw her napkin in a garbage can.

"Well he said…" Started Vanessa, before she said anything else Zac came up by her and smudged ice cream on her cheek then threw the cone away. "Zac!" Vanessa screeched as she wiped the vanilla ice cream off her cheek and then licked her finger.

Zac started running ahead of the girls and Vanessa ran after him. Ashley, Monique, Lucas, and Corbin watched as Vanessa caught up with Zac and jumped on his back. Zac walked her around for a while after that and then they all headed back to their rooms.

When everyone got home it was pretty late and they were still stuffed from their late lunch. Zac and Vanessa were walking together behind the other four as they came closer to their rooms. Corbin, Lucas, Ashley, and Monique went in their rooms leaving Zac and Vanessa alone in the hallway.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I can't believe we're going home." Said Vanessa.

"Yeah… it went by fast." Said Zac

"Okay… so I'll go then." Said Vanessa, her hand was resting on the door knob to her room.

"Yeah, night." Said Zac

"Night." Said Vanessa as she nodded her head slowly

Vanessa turned toward the door and started to turn the knob. Zac was at his door doing the same. They both stepped into their rooms but quickly came back out as they shut the doors behind them. They both met in the middle of the two doors and kissed each other goodnight. They pulled away and both smiled as they said their goodnights again and went into their rooms. There was defiantly some sparks and they both felt them.

When Vanessa came in her room the girls were expecting a story. After Vanessa told them everything she got ready to go to sleep and climbed into her bed. She fell asleep with a smile on her face as she thought about her day.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter! I know it's quick and not detailed, but don't hate me! **

**Much love,**

**unknownbyhim22**


	3. Chapter 3 Leaving

**Hi! I hope everyone likes my stoy so far. I'm sorry that the chapters are short and I'm sorry to say that they will continue to be short... until the sequels. I'll try to post two chapters each time I update and I hope to get a few more reviews! Thanks to those who have took their time to read my story! I'll try to read your stories too! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter three**

**Leaving**

When the girls got up they were sad when they had to pack up their stuff, instead of get ready for a photo shoot or another party for High School Musical.

"Can you help me shut my suitcase?" Asked Ashley as she sat on her exploding suitcase.

"Yeah." Said Monique and Vanessa at the same time.

They walked over to Ashley, and Vanessa sat with Ashley as Monique zipped it close.

"Help me with mine." Said Vanessa.

The girls did the same, but couldn't zip it.

"V, what do you have in here?" Asked Monique

"My clothes."

"And?" Asked Monique

"And my shoes."

"No wonder. Okay, we all have to sit on it." Said Ashley.

All three girls hopped on to the suitcase.

"Who's going to zip it?" Asked Vanessa

"I can't reach it." Said Monique

"I'm holding Vanessa's clothes in." Said Ashley

"We need the guys." Said Vanessa

"Go get them. Mo and I can hold everything down until you get back." Said Ashley

"Okay." Said Vanessa as she jumped off the suitcase and walked out of the room.

When she walked into the guy's room they were playing hackie sack. They were done packing.

"Can you come help us close my suitcase?" Vanessa asked

"Sure." Said Corbin.

The guys followed her back to their room and laughed when they saw Ashley and Monique sitting on Vanessa's pink suitcase.

"We'll sit, you zip." Said Vanessa as she sat down again next to Ashley

"Okay." Said Lucas.

The guys kneeled by the suitcase.

"On the count of three you girls push down and we'll zip." Said Zac "One, two… three."

The girls pushed down on the suitcase and the zipper only went half way around.

"Scoot over Mo." Said Zac as he sat down next to her and behind Vanessa. "Ready one, two, three."

Corbin quickly zipped the suitcase and everyone stood up.

"Thanks guys." Said Vanessa

"Your welcome." Said Corbin

"We're all in this together!" Said Lucas

"Lucas, why'd you have to say that? Now I'm really sad." Said Ashley

"Sorry." Said Lucas with a small smile

"Is everyone ready to go?" Asked Corbin.

Everyone nodded their heads. They took their suitcases outside and packed the cars. Vanessa was riding with Ashley and everyone else drove home separately. After everyone said their goodbyes and the girls shed a few tears they headed home.

* * *

**Short again. Chapter four is kind of short too, but it's an important thing to keep in mind when you continue to read this story...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**unknownbyhim22**


	4. Chapter 4 Six way calls

**Hi! Thanks to the few reviewers who have read my stroy! This chapter is kind of important to keep in mind at the end. Check out my first One Shot NEVER TOO LATE. So far it's a hit. Enjoy!****

* * *

**

**Chapter fou****r**

**Six way calls**

Ashley, Monique, and Vanessa were three way calling. They had been home for about two weeks and they already missed each other.

"What have you been doing?" Asked Monique

"Just trying to keep busy. It's weird without you guys around." Said Ashley

"I know how you feel. I live by myself and its getting way to quiet." Said Vanessa

"Have you talked to Zac?" Asked Ashley

"Yeah, I did yesterday actually." Vanessa answered "He's lonely too."

"He wouldn't be if he just asked you out already!" Said Ashley

"Wait Corbin's on the other line. I'll put him on, we can four way call." Said Monique

"Hey ladies." Corbin said happily

"Hey Corb! How are you?" Asked Ashley

"Pretty good. Lonely though."

"We know how you feel." Said Vanessa with a sigh

"Maybe if Zac asked you out you wouldn't be so lonely." Teased Corbin

"I know, right?" Said Ashley. Everyone laughed including Vanessa.

"Lucas just called me. I'll put him on." Said Ashley

"Hey everyone."

"Hey." They said in unison

"Wait, how many people just said 'hi?'" Asked Lucas

"Four." Said Corbin

"We need to stop doing this and just hang out." Lucas said with a laugh

"Yeah." Said Monique with a laugh

"Guess who's calling me?" Asked Vanessa with a quiet giggle

"Ooh… Zac's calling Vanessa guys." Said Ashley

"I'll get him on. Hold on." Vanessa said as she added the sixth caller.

"Hey, guys! I can't believe I was the last one to be added… again." Said Zac sarcastically

"Sorry. You should call Vanessa more often and maybe you would be the first to be added to our six way calls." Said Monique

"Fine, I will."

It went silent and then everyone started laughing.

"Good one Monique." Said Corbin through his laughs

"Wait, someone is calling me. Unlike you guys." Said Zac "Hold on."

"Hello?" Asked Zac

"Hey, it's Kenny."

"Hold on, I'll put you on with everyone else, we're six way calling."

"You can do that?" Asked Kenny

"Yeah, hold on." Zac put Kenny on. "Its Kenny guys."

"Hey Kenny!" They said at the same time

"Hey guys. How would you like to have a photo shoot with Teen People magazine tomorrow?" Kenny asked

"We'll be there." They said together

"Man you're good at that. Okay I'll leave you to your six way call." Said Kenny

"Bye." They said in unison

"Bye." Kenny said with a laugh as he hung up.

"Yes! We finally have something to do together." Said Corbin

"How do we get there?" Asked Monique

"I'll Map Quest it and then email it to all of you." Said Lucas

"Okay, thanks." Said Ashley

"I have to go, my cookies are done." Said Corbin

"Cookies?" Said the guys at the same time. The girls laughed.

"Hey, I have to do something when I'm alone." Said Corbin as he hung up

"I guess I'll go too." Said Monique and Ashley

"Me too, see you tomorrow." Said Lucas. They hung up.

"Vanessa are you still there?" Asked Zac

"Yeah, I'm here." Said Vanessa

"Oh okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Do you want me to drive you there?" Asked Zac

"Sure." Said Vanessa

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Said Zac

"Alright bye." Said Vanessa

"Bye." Said Zac as he hung up.

* * *

**Weird way to end a chapter, I know. In the next chapter Zac and Vanessa talk about their 'relationship'. **

**Much love,**

**unknownbyhim22**


	5. Chapter 5 Getting together

**Hi! I hope you liked chapter four. This chapter is pretty cute. Hope you enjoy. Check out NEVER TOO LATE, my first one shot if you havent yet. )****

* * *

**

**Chapter five**

**Getting together**

Vanessa was on her cell phone as she waited for Zac to pick her up. When she heard a knock on the door, she quickly got up to answer it. Zac was standing there in a light blue shirt. Vanessa smiled and walked outside, she was still on the phone with Ashley when she gave him a hug.

"Okay Ashley, Zac's here I'll talk to you soon." Said Vanessa as she hung up the phone

"How are you?" Asked Zac as they sat in his car and pulled away from the curb.

"Pretty good. I'm excited to do something with everyone again." Vanessa answered.

"Me too."

"Do you know where you're going?" Asked Vanessa "I have the Map Quest thing Lucas sent me if you need it."

"Kind of. Once we hit the express way you'll probably have to read the directions to me."

"Okay." Vanessa said as she opened her purse and pulled out the Map Quest papers.

Vanessa helped Zac find his way to the Teen People photo shoot. When they got there everyone was waiting for them in the lobby. They all were taken to the dressing rooms and given multiple outfits to try on. The guys were all standing around while they waited for the girls to finish getting ready. The camera people were setting up the cameras and fixing the lighting.

When the girls were finally ready the group went to the photo shoot area. Zac and Monique sat on tall stools and Lucas sat on a white cube. Ashley stood behind Zac with her arm on his shoulder and Vanessa stood by Zac with her hands in her pant pockets. Corbin was standing by Monique and Lucas. After they took a few group photos they all took their individual ones, which was the most fun for all of them because they got to jump on a trampoline.

When the photo shoot and interview was over they decided to go out to dinner together. Vanessa was sitting between Corbin and Monique and in front of her sat Lucas, Ashley, and Zac.

"I really want to go on that trampoline again." Said Zac

"Me too." Said Corbin with a laugh

"It's great being back together." Said Lucas

"We were away from each other for two weeks!" Said Vanessa

"It felt like forever." Said Ashley

"Yeah." Said Monique as she pushed her lemon down in her water

After they ate the girls went to the bathroom to freshen up.

"Do I look okay?" Asked Vanessa as she put on another coat of lip gloss.

"Yeah. Don't worry Zac already thinks you're gorgeous." Said Monique with a smile

"Mo, that's not why I asked." Said Vanessa with a laugh

"Yeah right…" Ashley said as she fluffed her hair once.

"Let's go." Vanessa said.

When the group made their way outside a girl who was about fourteen walked up to them.

"Hey guys! Can I have your autographs?" She asked with a huge smile

"Sure." Said Lucas

They signed her paper and took a few pictures, and then even more fans surrounded them.

"Oh my gosh! I love you!" Said a girl to Zac

"Thanks." Said Zac with a smile

Corbin and Lucas were taking a picture with a teenage boy. Vanessa was kneeling down next to a little girl who was crying because she was so happy. Her mom took a picture of them together.

"Thank you." The little girl said to Vanessa

"Your welcome." Said Vanessa as she gave her a hug

"You're my role model!" Said a girl to Ashley, she had blonde hair and a similar haircut to Ashley's.

"Aw. Thank you." Said Ashley.

They posed for a few pictures and then Ashley signed her paper. When the last fan left it had been an hour of autographing and picture taking.

"Okay, so I guess its time to head back home." Said Corbin

"Yeah I'll call you guys tomorrow though." Said Ashley.

"That was fun." Said Vanessa when she was in Zac's car minutes later.

"Yeah, it's always fun when everyone gets together." Said Zac

"Turn left." Said Vanessa

"Okay."

Zac's phone started ringing. It was in his sweater pocket.

"I'll get it. Keep driving." Said Vanessa as she reached into his sweater pocket. "I'll put it on speaker."

Vanessa held the phone and nodded her head so Zac would start talking.

"Hello?" He Asked

"Hey Zac! It's Corbin. Did you ask her out yet?"

Zac smiled at Vanessa who giggled quietly.

"Dude, she's in the car." Zac said calmly

"So." Said Corbin not realizing Vanessa heard him

"I'm on speaker." Said Zac

"Oh sorry… hey Vanessa."

"Hey Corb." She said with a laugh

"Okay, I guess I'll go. Talk to you later. You better not be single."

"Bye Corbin." Said Zac

"Bye."

Vanessa hung up his phone and stuck it back in his pocket. They both laughed for a while.

"Go straight for a mile then turn right." Said Vanessa

"Alright…"

They were both quiet as they drove along.

"Have you ever thought about it?" Asked Vanessa as she looked at Zac

"About what?" He asked as he quickly looked at Vanessa and then back at the road.

"You know about dating me?"

"Yeah." He answered with a smile.

"Oh, I was just wondering." Said Vanessa

"That's it?"

"Yeah I was just asking."

"Have you ever thought about dating me?"

"Yeah… I don't know I just can't see myself with anyone else." Vanessa said seriously.

"Me either."

"Hmm…"

"Do you want to?"

"Date? If you do." Said Vanessa, she was screaming inside.

"I think it would be fun."

"Okay."

"Okay, then we're dating."

"Yup."

They both laughed.

"That was awkward." Zac said with a laugh.

"I know." Vanessa smiled. "I'm going to call Ashley and tell her."

"Already?"

"Yeah, I told her she'd be the first to know. It's a girl thing." Vanessa said as she dialed Ashley's number.

"Defiantly a girl thing."

"I'll put it on speaker."

"This should be good."

"Hey V what's up?"

"Nothing much. Guess what?" Vanessa asked as she looked at Zac.

"You're dating Zac?!"

"Um…yeah. How'd you know?"

"Corbin called me. He said Zac would probably ask today so I just assumed."

Vanessa looked at Zac again.

"Oh I see."

"So did you kiss yet?" Ashley asked

"Oh my god Ashley! I'm on speaker."

"Oh sorry! Hey Zac!"

"Hey Ash." Said Zac with a laugh.

"Call me back if you do!"

"Bye Ashley." Said Vanessa, her cheeks felt warm.

"Bye, Bye." They both hung up.

"I guess we both got our embarrassment over with today." Said Vanessa

"Totally." Zac parked the car next to the curb by Vanessa's place.

They both got out of the car and stood by the front door.

"I'll call you later." Said Zac

"Okay. Goodnight." Said Vanessa as she looked into his crystal blue eyes.

"Night." Said Zac as he leaned in toward Vanessa for a goodnight kiss.

Vanessa got goose bumps as they kissed. They pulled apart and smiled.

"I guess I'll go. You probably have a phone call to make." Said Zac

"Okay. See you soon." Said Vanessa as she gave him a peck on the cheek and went in her apartment.

She felt like she was floating and she was so happy they were finally together. She called Ashley and then went to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chpater! In the next chapter... Zac and Vanessa decide what they are doing during their time off of work. **

**Much love,**

**unknownbyhim22**


	6. Chapter 6 Vacation plans

**This chapter is short so I decided to just add it today. Thanks for taking your time to read my story! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter six 

**Vacation plans**

A week later everyone was on their vacation. They all deserved one after their hard work. Everyone was going to be visiting family except Vanessa her family was on a vacation in Hawaii. So she was staying home.

"So what are your vacation plans?" Asked Zac

"I'm staying home and hanging out." Answered Vanessa

"You're not visiting family or anything?"

"They're on vacation. They thought I would be working this week, but then we all got vacation time."

"Do you want to come home with me?"

"No, it's your family time. I wouldn't want to intrude."

"No, I want you to. I'm sure it'll be okay with my family." Encouraged Zac

"As long as it's okay with your family I'll go." Said Vanessa

"Okay, I'll pick you up tomorrow morning. We're not staying that long. Only a couple of days."

"Sounds good."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Said Zac as he hung up his phone.

Vanessa quickly went in her room and pulled out a small suitcase. She put in a few pairs of jeans and some vintage tees, along with some other needed things.

"Hey Ashley." Said Vanessa as she put a pair of flip flops in her suitcase.

"Hey sorry we can't get together this week." Said Ashley

"That's fine. I just made plans with Zac."

"I thought he was visiting his family in San Luis Obispo." Said Ashley

"He is." Said Vanessa, she smiled to herself

"Oh my god you're already meeting the family!" Said Ashley excitedly

"It's not a big deal. If they're anything like Zac I'm sure it will be fine." Said Vanessa

"Yeah, yeah denial is the first sign of true love." Said Ashley

"Huh-uh you keep telling yourself that. What should I wear there?" Vanessa asked as she stood in front of her closet.

"Nothing too dressy but not too casual."

"That helps a lot. Thanks. Look I'll call you when I'm there."

"Okay have fun meeting the Efron's."

"I will bye." Said Vanessa as she hung up the phone.

* * *

**The next chapters get good. Sorry I ended another chapter with a phone call. LOL**

**Much love,**

**unknownbyhim22**


	7. Chapter 7 Meet the family

**Hi! I've decided to just post the rest of the chapters to the stroy and see if I get anymore reviews. Trust me when I say the sequels to this stroy are really good and DRAMA filled! This chapter is personally one of my favorites so enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter seven 

**Meet the family **

Zac and Vanessa were on their way to San Luis Obispo and were having a blast talking in the car.

"Yes you do." Said Vanessa

"No I don't." Argued Zac

"I'm telling you, you sleep talk. I heard you every time we woke you guys up during High School Musical filming." Said Vanessa

"What did I say?" Asked Zac still not believing he talked in his sleep.

"I don't know, you mumbled." Said Vanessa as she laughed because she knew she was right.

They talked for a while and told each other funny stories. They felt so comfortable around each other that the conversation came naturally. Vanessa fell asleep a little later into the trip. She woke up when Zac nudged her lightly.

"We're almost there." He said with a smile

"Really? How long was I sleeping?" Vanessa asked as she sat up and blinked away the sleep in her eyes.

"Not that long. We'll be there in fifteen minutes." He said

Zac and Vanessa sat in silence as they looked around the place Zac grew up in. Zac would occasionally talk to tell Vanessa about a certain spot. Like when they passed the theater.

"That's were it all started."

Vanessa smiled. She was glad she was the one sitting by Zac going back home with him instead of another girl. When they pulled into the driveway Vanessa started to get nervous.

"It's so cute." Said Vanessa as she looked around the yard.

Zac just laughed as he got out his and Vanessa's suitcase. They both walked up to the front door and Zac opened it, walking in with Vanessa behind him.

"Mom, Dad I'm home." Said Zac as he sat his suitcase next to the stairs.

"Aw Zac I missed you so much." Said Mrs. Efron as she came from the kitchen

"I missed you." Said Zac as he hugged his mom.

Mr. Efron hugged Zac next as Mrs. Efron came up to Vanessa.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Vanessa." She said as she gave her a hug.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"We've heard so much about you." Said Mr. Efron

"Hopefully good things." Said Vanessa as she looked at Zac

"Oh yes, From Zac and Dylan… which reminds me. Dylan you brother's here!" Said Mrs. Efron

"Coming." Called Dylan from upstairs. He came downstairs and his eyes widened as he saw Vanessa. He walked over to his brother and gave him a hug. "Dude, do you know Vanessa Hudgens is in our house?!" Dylan whispered loudly

"Yeah, I brought her here." Said Zac with a smile

"Ah good choice." Said Dylan. Vanessa giggled. Zac and Dylan both started doing a weird hand shake that they had made up a few years ago. "Hi, I'm Dylan. Big fan, big fan." He said as he walked up to Vanessa and stuck his hand out.

"Hi, I'm Vanessa. Nice to meet you." She said as she shook his hand

"Dinner is almost ready so why don't you two get freshened up." Mrs. Efron said with a smile

"Okay, let's go." Said Zac to Vanessa.

They went up the stairs and Zac showed Vanessa where the guestroom was. They ate dinner and talked for a little bit.

"I think I'll go to bed now. I'm tired." Said Zac as he rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand.

"Okay night." Said Mrs. Efron

"I guess I'll go too." Said Vanessa as she got up and followed Zac

"Night sweetheart." Said Mrs. Efron

"Goodnight." Vanessa said as she started walking up the stairs

"Why are you letting them go up there alone?" Dylan asked his dad

"Im not you're going with them." Said Mr. Efron with a mischievous smile

"Come on dad. Why do I…" Started Dylan

"Don't argue with me son."

"Fine." Dylan headed up the stairs and disappeared from his parents view. "Dad sent me up here to watch you two, so stop kissing!" Dylan yelled loud enough for his parents to hear.

"Dylan we aren't even in the same room." Zac yelled

"Don't lie Zac!"

"Shut up Dylan!"

The parents heard thudding up stairs.

"Boys are you fighting?" Asked Mr. Efron

"No, we're having a friendly conversation." Yelled Zac

"Yeah right!" Dylan yelled back

"Be careful." Said Mrs. Efron

Vanessa laughed as she walked out from her room and toward the bathroom when she saw Zac and Dylan wrestling in Dylan's room. She got ready for bed and started unpacking her suitcase. She was in the middle of her phone conversation with Ashley when Zac walked by her room. Her door was open a little bit. Zac listened by her door.

"His family is so nice." Said Vanessa as she folded one of her shirts again and put it in a drawer. Zac smiled.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later." Vanessa said as she put her now empty suitcase in the closet.

Zac knocked on the door and then walked in. He had a white T-shirt on and blue flannel pants. His hair was wet from the shower he just took.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Said Zac

"Night." Said Vanessa as she walked over to Zac and gave him a peck on the lips.

"See you in the morning." He said as he started walking out the door.

"Okay." Said Vanessa as she laid in the guest bed and turned the lamp off that was next to her.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter! I love Dylan in this! In the next chapter, Zac shows Vanessa around his home town. **

**Much love,**

**unknownbyhim22**


	8. Chapter 8 Love, Fortune Cookies

**Hey! So here's another CUTE chapter. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter eight 

**Love, Fortune cookies, and shooting stars! **

The next morning Vanessa was up before the rest of the 'kids'. She got ready for the day and went downstairs. Mrs. Efron was in the kitchen making breakfast and Mr. Efron was outside on the deck ready the newspaper.

"Good morning." Mrs. Efron said when she saw Vanessa walk into the kitchen

"Morning." Said Vanessa with a smile

"Did you sleep well?" She asked as she flipped a pancake

"Yes, very. Can I help you with something?" Vanessa asked as she walked over to Mrs. Efron.

"Sure, why don't you start scrambling those eggs?"

"I can do that." Said Vanessa as she grabbed a spatula off the counter and started stirring the eggs around in the pan. Breakfast was almost ready when Zac came down in his pajamas.

"How are my two favorite women doing today?" Asked Zac as he walked over to them and gave them each a kiss on the check. Vanessa laughed.

"Good, just making breakfast." Said Mrs. Efron casually like it wasn't a big deal to be called 'favorite'. "Why don't you two go wake up Dylan? I'm sure it'll take the both of you."

Vanessa and Zac both climbed the stairs and walked into Dylan's room. Dylan was sound asleep when Zac nudged him.

"Dylan get up breakfast is ready." Said Zac. Dylan swatted Zac's hand away like it was a fly. "Come on Dylan."

"I think I can wake him up." Said Vanessa in a whispered tone.

"Good luck."

"Zac have you seen my shirt anywhere I can't find It." Said Vanessa as she held her laughs in.

Dylan sprung out of his bed like he was on fire and stumbled as he stood up.

"I'm up." said Dylan. He was disappointed when he saw Vanessa fully clothed standing next to Zac.

"Dude, you're sick. Breakfast is ready." Said Zac as he left the room with Vanessa

Everyone ate breakfast and Vanessa helped Mrs. Efron clean up. When everything was done and Zac got ready for the day he decided he would take Vanessa to 'Big Mama's Diner'. By the time they got there it was lunch time and they were both hungry. Zac and Vanessa sat next to each other on red stools when they got there.

"Zac it's so good to see you back here." Said a heavy set African American woman

"I had to come visit you." Said Zac with a smile

"You're too sweet. Now who is this pretty lady?" She asked as she looked at Vanessa

"This is…" Started Zac, but he was interrupted

"Vanessa Hudgens, nice to met you." Said a guy around Zac's age with a bus boy outfit on. He was standing behind the counter next to Big Mama.

"Nice to meet you too. Who exactly are you?" Asked Vanessa

"I'm the man of your dreams." He said

"Well, you don't look much like the guy I see in my dreams, but okay." Said Vanessa with a laugh

"Bubba, will you cut it out." Said Zac. "This is my friend Bubba. Bubba this is my girlfriend Vanessa."

Vanessa's stomach flipped when he said 'my girlfriend'.

"Hi." Said Bubba with a smile

"Hi." Said Vanessa

"Enough chit chat. What would you two like to eat?" Asked Big Mama

"I'll have my usual." Said Zac

"I'll have whatever Zac's having." Said Vanessa

"Okay. Joe two of Zac's usuals." Said Big Mama as she walked toward the kitchen. "Bubba I'm not paying you to stare at pretty girls all day. Start bussing some tables."

"Yes Big Mama." Bubba said as he scurried off to a dirty table.

Vanessa and Zac ate Zac's usual, which was a bacon cheeseburger with extra bacon and onion rings. Vanessa was surprised to find out that Zac's usual was actually on the menu called 'Zac's usual.' They left after they ate and talked for a while.

They were all sitting around the living room talking.

"It's time for home videos." Said Mrs. Efron as she went over to the TV and put in a tape.

"Aw mom, come on. Do we really have to watch those?" Said Zac in agony.

"Oh yes." Said Mrs. Efron as she sat back down on the couch next to Mr. Efron and Dylan.

Vanessa and Zac were sitting in a love seat and Zac had his arm around Vanessa as she leaned into him closely.

They started from Zac's first steps to his third birthday party.

"Aw that's so cute." Said Vanessa as she saw Zac as a youngster in a pirates Halloween costume.

They watched a lot more videos. Vanessa and Mrs. Efron were having the most fun watching them while Zac sat in embarrassment.

"Zac…" Whispered Mr. Efron as he pointed to Vanessa.

Zac looked down to find Vanessa asleep in his arms.

"She thinks you're boring." Said Dylan

"Dude shut up." Said Zac as he scooped Vanessa up

"Just leave her there." Said Dylan

"You have a lot to learn son." Said Mr. Efron to Dylan

"Like what?" Asked Dylan

"To be a man." Said Zac with a laugh. "Goodnight."

"Aw. We raised him well." Said Mrs. Efron as Zac disappeared around the corner carrying Vanessa.

"Yeah we did." Said Mr. Efron as he put his arm around his wife

Zac walked up to the guest room with Dylan trailing behind him. He gently set Vanessa in her bed and covered her up. Then kissed her on the forehead.

"Love ya V." He said as he turned the light off.

He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. Dylan followed Zac into his room.

"So that's what you're supposed to do. Tell them you love them." Asked Dylan

"Crap he heard me." Zac thought to himself "If you mean it." Dylan left and went in his room. Everyone went to sleep.

Vanessa was sitting on her bed. She still had her clothes on from the day before. Zac was passing Vanessa's room and he walked in.

"Hey, do you want to go with us to the zoo?" Zac asked "It's a family tradition."

"Why don't you go without me? Spend some quality time with your family." Suggested Vanessa

"Are you sure?" Zac asked

"I'm sure." Said Vanessa as she gave him a peck on the check.

When the family was on their way out Vanessa came down and said goodbye.

"Where's Dylan?" Mrs. Efron asked

Dylan walked into the kitchen and when he saw Vanessa a smile spread across his face

"Mom, I love you." Said Dylan

"Why Dylan I love you too." Said Mrs. Efron with a laugh

"Yeah I learned it from Zac he said it when…" Dylan was stopped when Zac put his hand over his brother's mouth.

"We'll be outside waiting." Said Zac as he pushed his brother out the door

"Help yourself to anything; the emergency numbers are on the refrigerator. I'm not worried. I'm sure you can't do anything worse than Dylan has when he's home alone." Said Mrs. Efron as she gave Vanessa a hug and left the house

Vanessa took a shower and did her makeup and got dressed. She decided she would clean the kitchen since everyone had been so nice to her during her stay.

"Vanessa's so nice." Said Mrs. Efron as she drove to the zoo

"Yeah, you know how to pick them." Said Mr. Efron with a chuckle

"Zac loves her." Yelled Dylan

"Dylan, have you dated anyone before or do you talk too much?" Zac said

"Yeah…" Started Dylan

"For more than an hour." Teased Zac

Dylan punched Zac in the arm and Zac punched him back.

"Boys stop." Mr. and Mrs. Efron said together.

The four of them came home to find Vanessa sitting at the kitchen table reading a magazine.

"Sorry we're late. Zac got mobbed by a group of girls." Mrs. Efron said as she set some Chinese take out on the table. "Vanessa, did you clean the kitchen?" Asked Mrs. Efron surprised

"Yeah, I needed to stay busy." Said Vanessa with a smile

"Thank you. You didn't have to."

Vanessa was about to say something, but Dylan did first.

"I can see myself in the toaster… and I look great!" Dylan said as he admired his reflection.

Everyone laughed. They ate and they sat and read their fortunes in their fortune cookies.

"What does yours say?" Zac asked Dylan

"I'm going to kiss a famous actress today." Lied Dylan

"Maybe tomorrow." Said Vanessa as she winked at Dylan

Everyone laughed at Dylan's expression on his face.

"What about yours?" Zac asked Vanessa

"It says… be careful to who you are talking to because you never know who's listening."

"Hmmm…." Said Zac

After dinner everyone was sitting outside on the deck. Dylan and Zac later started jumping on Dylan's new trampoline. Zac was excited about it.

"Vanessa, come jump with us." Yelled Dylan

"Okay coming." She said with a giggle as she walked toward the trampoline.

Dylan and Zac pulled her up on the trampoline and they started jumping. Vanessa laughed and screeched as they started jumping higher. It was getting dark outside as they continued jumping. Dylan left when he got a phone call and Mr. and Mrs. Efron went inside for the night. Zac fell down onto the trampoline and Vanessa sat down next to him and then laid her head on his chest. They looked at the sparkling stars. Zac was holding Vanessa's hand and the smell of Pink Sugar floated toward him. A shooting star rushed above them in the sky.

"Make a wish." Said Zac as he closed his eyes.

Vanessa closed her eyes and they both fell asleep in each others arms.

"Honey look they fell asleep." Said Mrs. Efron as she looked out the kitchen window

"We better get them a blanket." Said Mr. Efron

"Mr. Efron and Mrs. Efron walked outside and covered the sleeping couple up. Then they went back inside.

* * *

**This chapter is another one of my favorites so I hope you liked it. Review Please! Next chapter, Zac and Vanessa go home. **

**Much love,**

**unknownbyhim22**


	9. Chapter 9 Rude awakening

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think it's a nice one.

* * *

**

**Chapter nine**

**Rude awakening**

"DYLAN!" Screamed Zac and Vanessa

Mr. Efron looked up from his newspaper when he heard screams from outside. When Mrs. Efron looked up from her crossword puzzle she saw Vanessa and Zac standing in the kitchen dripping wet, drenched from head to toe.

"DYLAN! Get down here!" Screamed Mr. and Mrs. Efron together

Dylan walked in the kitchen and started hysterically laughing but he quickly stopped and it changed into screams as Zac ran after him.

"Why don't you get some dry clothes on?" Suggested Mrs. Efron as she stood up and walked up to Vanessa.

"I can just dry off outside. I don't want to get the house wet." Vanessa said.

"I think Zac took care of that. It's okay I don't want you getting sick."

"Okay." Said Vanessa as she tiptoed up the stairs holding her pants up so they wouldn't drag on the floor.

Vanessa changed into some dry, warm clothes. She was brushing her hair when Mrs. Efron came in with a laundry basket. It had Zac's wet clothes in it already.

"I'll put your clothes in the dryer for you."

"Okay." Said Vanessa as she picked up her pile of wet clothes and put them in the laundry basket. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." She said as she walked out of the room then seconds later she came back. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too." Said Vanessa with a smile.

A rush of happiness went through her body. For the rest of the day everyone went along with their day like they were all family, including Vanessa. Mrs. Efron became very fond of Vanessa as time passed.

The next day everyone was up except Zac. Vanessa and Dylan were in the family room and they were making a hand shake.

"Vanessa will you go wake up Zac?" Asked Mrs. Efron

"Sure." Vanessa answered as she went upstairs. Vanessa quietly walked into Zac's room. He was sleeping peacefully and she hated to wake him up. "Zac." She whispered. No answer.

Vanessa stood on Zac's bed like she had during High School Musical and started jumping up and down.

"Wake up." She said

Zac sprung out of his bed. He laughed and grabbed Vanessa and put her over his shirtless shoulder. Vanessa's head was facing his back. He started heading down the stairs.

"It's a nice view down here." Said Vanessa with a giggle

"It's not too bad up here either." Said Zac as he walked in the family room where Dylan and Mrs. Efron were sitting. "Who sent Vanessa to wake me up?" Asked Zac, he was still holding Vanessa over his shoulder.

"Put the poor girl down." His mom said

Zac gently put Vanessa down and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Gross get a room." Said Dylan

"Dylan!" Scowled Mrs. Efron

Vanessa and Zac re-packed their suitcases and they stood by Zac's car as they said goodbye to everyone.

"Bye Dylan." Said Vanessa when he was done saying goodbye to Zac

"Bye. Sorry I turned the sprinklers on you the other day."

"That's okay. I forgive you."

Dylan shook her hand and winked at her; they both started doing their hand clap and ended with bumping each other with their hips. Vanessa gave him a hug and then Mrs. Efron.

"Aw, I feel like I'm shipping my kids off to college." She said as she hugged Vanessa again.

Zac and Vanessa got in the car.

"Take care of Zac for me." Mrs. Efron yelled to Vanessa when they were going down the driveway.

"I will." She said as she waved once more

They were heading back home to Los Angelus.

"My mom loves you." Said Zac with a smile. "She couldn't even let you go when she was hugging you."

"I love your family they're so nice. Even Dylan." Said Vanessa. Zac smiled to himself.

"That's because you didn't live with him for fourteen years." Said Zac

"He's not that bad."

"Even after he made stupid comments, turned the sprinklers on you, and paraded around with you underwear on his head." Said Zac

"He did what? When?"

"Oh yeah you didn't see that um… never mind."

"Okay, I love him half as much as I just did." Said Vanessa

Zac helped bring Vanessa's suitcase in her house. Vanessa checked her answering machine and her mom called. She said she was going to drop Stella off next week.

"Do you want to meet my sister next week?" Vanessa asked

"I'd love to." Said Zac

"It's a date then." Vanessa said with a smile

"Oh that reminds me." Said Zac as he reached into his left pocket and pulled out a necklace. "I got this for you."

"Aw thank you Zac." She said as he put it on her. It was a silver necklace with a silver heart at the end.

"That reminds me." Said Vanessa as she opened her purse and pulled out a bracelet that said 'live in love' on it.

"I have a matching one." She said as she tied it on his wrist.

"Thanks Vanessa. I'll wear it all the time." He said with a smile. "I guess I'll go you're probably tired. See you next week." He said

They kissed each other goodbye and Zac left.

* * *

**I love Dylan, once again! Okay let me tell you the next chapter is good! **

**Much love, **

**unknownbyhim22**


	10. Chapter 10 Zac to the rescue

**Hi! I personally love this chapter! ENJOY!****

* * *

**

Chapter ten 

**Zac to the rescue**

One week later Zac and Vanessa were waiting for the arrival of Vanessa's sister Stella. Mrs. Hudgens left, leaving Stella after she said hello to Zac and Vanessa. She was going to be back tomorrow.

"Stella, this is Zac." Vanessa said

"Hi." Stella said shyly

"Hi, nice to meet you." Zac said with a smile

"Nice to meet you too. Are you Vanessa's boyfriend?" She asked

"Um, yeah." Said Zac as he glanced at Vanessa

"Cool!" Stella said, her shyness now gone

Zac laughed and Vanessa smiled.

"So Stella what do you want to do?" Vanessa asked

"Let's go for a walk." She said

"Okay, let's go." Zac said

They were walking with Stella in between them holding each of their hands. They walked by a store when they saw Ashley. Ashley asked them if they wanted to go shopping with her and Vanessa insisted that Zac go with her while she hung out with Stella. Zac gave Vanessa a hug goodbye because they didn't want anyone, besides their friends and family, to find out they were dating yet.

Vanessa and Stella were walking hand in hand after they went for an ice cream when they were mobbed by paparazzi. Vanessa held onto her sister's hand a little tighter as they pushed past yelling photographers and the hot flashing cameras.

"Vanessa how is your relationship with Zac?" Asked a woman with a notebook

"Are you dating?" Asked another man

"Go away!" Yelled Vanessa as she pulled Stella closer

"Where are you going?"

"Stella how's it like to be a little sister of a famous actress?" Asked a short man who stuffed a recorder in front of her face

They both tried moving away but everyone just kept pushing each other to get closer to them. Vanessa was suddenly pushed and she tripped. She fell to the ground and Stella's hand slipped away from her.

"Hey Ashley, how about this one?" Asked Zac as he pulled a black shirt from the stand. They were shopping together.

"I like it." She said as she picked up a pair of jeans and then put them back

Zac's phone started ringing and the screen said 'Vanessa cell'. He quickly answered it.

"Hey, Vanessa. Whats up?"

"Zac?" Asked a small quiet voice

"Yeah? Who is this?" He asked

"It's… Stella."

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, thinking it was kind of weird for her to be calling.

"Vanessa's in the hospital and I'm all alone." She said. She sounded like she was crying.

"What? What hospital are you at?" He said trying to stay calm for the sake of Stella. Ashley looked at Zac worriedly.

"The ambulance said West Coast." Stella said as she started crying

"Its okay I'll be right there." Said Zac as he hung up the phone. "Vanessa is in the hospital." Zac said to Ashley as they both ran out of the store.

"What happened?" Ashley asked in total shock as they got in Zac's car

"I don't know, but she went in an ambulance." He said as he quickly drove to the hospital.

Ashley and Zac both ran into the hospital and started talking at once to the lady at the front desk.

"The only way I can help you is if I can hear you." Said the lady

"Sorry… we got a phone call saying that a Vanessa Hudgens was brought here and we need to make sure she's okay." Said Ashley

"I'm sorry we don't give out patient information unless you're family." She said as she put a purple folder on the desk that had an H on the side of it.

"Look. We really need to see her." Said Zac

"I'm sorry sir." She said as she shook her head

Zac felt a tug on his shirt and looked down to see Stella looking up at him with her red puffy eyes.

"Stella, are you okay?" He asked as he picked her up and held her with his left arm.

"Yeah, where's my sister?" Asked Stella

"I'm trying to figure that out." He said as he looked at the lady with pleading eyes again. The lady just shook her head.

"Zac…" Stella whispered in his ear. "She's in room eighty-four. It says it on that file." She pointed to the desk

"Fine, we'll wait here." Said Zac

"What? Zac we need to see her!" Said Ashley. Zac pulled her away from the desk.

"Follow me and run. She's in room eighty-four." Said Zac. Ashley nodded and they ran through the swinging doors.

"Stop! You can't go in there!" Said the lady at the front desk.

Stella held onto Zac tighter as they made their way toward Vanessa's room. They were all stopped by a guy in a security uniform.

"Look, man, we're family." Said Zac

"I'll let you go if I can have your autographs for my daughter, she loves you two." He said.

Ashley and Zac autographed a piece of paper for him and then walked toward her room.

"Can I go first? I'll make sure its not to scary for Stella in there if you know what I mean." Said Ashley.

Zac nodded and set Stella down in a chair that was by Vanessa's room. Stella was crying and Zac kneeled down in front of her.

"Everything is going to be okay." Said Zac as he wiped away a falling tear from her cheek.

"She hit her head wh- wh- en she fell." Said Stella.

Zac's heart dropped as he looked into Stella's scared face.

"What happened?" He asked as he moved a piece of hair out of her eye.

"People with cameras started pushing us around to get pictures of us. They were asking Vanessa questions about you and her and she was trying to get me away from them. Then she fell and hit her head." Said Stella as she looked at her hands.

"She'll be okay. I promise." Said Zac as he picked her up and sat her on his lap as he sat down in the chair she was sitting in.

Ashley knocked on the door and opened it. Vanessa was sitting pretzel style in the bed reading a people magazine. She looked up when she heard Ashley laugh.

"Ashley? What are you doing here?"

"I like visiting hospitals on my free time." She said as she sat on the hospital bed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just have a headache. They won't let me go." She said "How'd you get in here?"

"Zac snuck me and Stella in here." Ashley explained

"Oh no! Stella is she okay? She must be so scared. I could hear her crying in the ambulance." Vanessa said worriedly

"Zac seems to have the situation under control." Said Ashley as she pointed out the room window where they could see Stella sitting on Zac's lap.

"How did you guys know to come here?" Asked Vanessa

"Stella called Zac with your cell phone." She explained. "He was worried, Vanessa. He was trying to stay calm for Stella, but you could tell he was worried. It was so cute when the security guard stopped us he said that we were family. He said it like it was true." Said Ashley

Vanessa smiled as she thought about Zac saying that. He looked so calm and loving as Stella sat on his lap. "Really?" Vanessa asked just so she could hear it again.

"Yeah. He loves you, it's so obvious. Do you want to see Stella?" Asked Ashley

"Yeah sure." Said Vanessa

Ashley walked out of the room and walked by Zac. Vanessa watched as Stella hopped off of Zac's lap and held Ashley's hand until she got to the door. Stella jumped onto Vanessa's bed and hugged her for a long time. When they pulled apart Vanessa's eyes were watery.

"What's wrong?" Asked Stella

"Nothing. I'm just glad you're okay." She said as she held her sister's hand.

"Thanks to Zac. He's nice and really strong." Said Stella

"Strong?" Asked Vanessa with a laugh.

"Yeah, he carried me all the way over here as he ran. He didn't want the lady at the front desk to see us." Explained Stella

"Oh." Said Vanessa with a smile

"He smells good too." Said Stella happily

"Sounds like someone has their first crush?" Teased Vanessa

"No, I couldn't." Said Stella

"Why not?" Asked Vanessa with a puzzled look.

"Because he loves you." Said Stella

"Why do you say that?" Asked Vanessa.

"'Cause when I told him you fell his eyes seemed to get darker like he was hurting inside. And when the lady at the front desk wouldn't let us in he wouldn't take no for an answer." Said Stella proudly for figuring it all out.

"Wow." Was all Vanessa said.

"I like him. If you guys got married one day I'd be okay with that." Said Stella

"Let's not get carried away now." Said Vanessa

"I'm going to get Zac so you can talk to him." Stella scouted off the bed before Vanessa could say anything else.

Stella came in holding Zac's hand. She pulled him over to the side of Vanessa's bed and told him to sit down. When he did she went out with Ashley. They both laughed before they said anything.

"Are you okay?" Asked Zac

"Yeah, I'm fine." Answered Vanessa

"You have a cut." Said Zac as he ran his finger along the side of her head. A shiver ran down her spin. Vanessa only nodded.

"Thanks for taking care of Stella." Said Vanessa

"She was a big help to get in here. When the lady at the front desk looked away she saw your room number on the file." Zac said with a smile

"You involved my sister in a break in!" Said Vanessa sarcastically

"She did it on her own. One minute I hear the lady talk about family stuff and the next I hear 'She's in room eighty-four' being whispered in my ear." Zac said with a laugh

"She watches too many movies." Said Vanessa as she shook her head.

They were both quiet for a minute. Zac was looking into Vanessa's eyes and there was nothing left to say. Zac leaned over to Vanessa and they kissed each other. They both pulled apart when they heard Stella gasp and high five Ashley. They had a few 'spies.' A nurse in blue scrubs walked in and checked a monitor.

"When can I go home?" Asked Vanessa

"Tomorrow morning." She said

"What? I have to go home tonight." Vanessa argued

"I'm sorry honey, but you have a head injury. We have to monitor you." She said as she left the room.

"Zac what am I going to do? Stella can't stay here. I can't stay here I will never sleep its creepy being alone in here."

"Don't worry I'll take Stella to your place. You can keep my sweater with you so it's like I'm here." Zac said as he took his sweater off and laid it on her bed.

"Thanks Zac. I'll give you a key." Said Vanessa as she took her house key off of her key ring. "I have an extra one."

Stella was in her pink pajamas as she brushed her teeth in Vanessa's bathroom. Zac was leaning against the door frame waiting for her to finish.

"So what do you want to do?" Asked Zac after Stella was done getting ready for bed.

"Will you read me a bed time story?" She asked

"Sure." Said Zac as he followed Stella into the guest room.

Zac opened the book 'Cinderella' and leaned against the head board. Stella snuggled in close so she could see the pictures. Zac was almost done with the book when he realized that Stella had fallen asleep. He turned the light off and soon fell asleep too.

Ashley and Vanessa walked into Vanessa's place the next morning. Vanessa was wearing Zac's sweater and Ashley was wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt. Vanessa went into her kitchen and got a drink of water.

"V come her." Said Ashley.

She was standing by the doorway to the guest room with a smile on her face. When Vanessa looked into the room she saw Zac lying with Stella's head on his chest. His arm was around her and the 'Cinderella' book was lying open on the night stand. Vanessa went to close the door, but Stella woke up. Vanessa put her finger up to her lips telling Stella to be quiet so she wouldn't wake up Zac. Stella slowly got up and walked over to Vanessa and gave her a hug, then Ashley. Vanessa tiptoed over to Zac and lifted his arm up so she could lie down next to him. She scooted next to him and rested her head on his chest and then set his arm back down.

"I'm taking her shopping." Said Ashley as she closed the door behind her.

Vanessa fell asleep fast. Being in Zac's arms was much more comfortable then a hospital bed.

Zac woke up and was surprised to find Vanessa in his arms sleeping instead of Stella. He watched her sleep until she woke up. She turned her head and looked up at him with her pretty brown eyes.

"Good morning." She said

"Morning. Where's Stella?" He asked

"Shopping with Ashley. I took her spot when she woke up. I was jealous." She said with a smile.

"Really?" He asked with a smile.

He liked the way his sweater looked on Vanessa.

"Yeah." Vanessa said with a smile. Zac laughed quietly

Zac's phone started to ring. He sat up and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Vanessa sat up too.

"Hello?" Zac asked

"Oh my god! Is Vanessa okay?" Asked Mrs. Efron

"Yeah, I'm with her now. How did you know she was hurt?" He asked as he looked at Vanessa.

"Didn't you get your newspaper?"

"Not yet. I'll talk to you later mom." He said

"Okay, don't leave Vanessa's side." She said

"Okay, bye." He said as he hung up his phone and got up; he opened the front door and bent down to pick up the newspaper.

Vanessa gasped when she saw the picture of her lying on the ground on the front page.

"Why would they put something like that in the newspaper? It was _their_ fault." Said Vanessa

"I'm sorry V, I shouldn't have left you." Zac said as he read some of the small article.

"It's not your fault Zac. You didn't know it was going to happen." Said Vanessa as she hugged Zac tightly.

* * *

**I wish Zac came to my rescue! The next chapter is really short, but I'll make up for it!**

**Much love,**

**unknownbyhim22**


	11. Chapter 11 Girls know how to have fun

**Hi! This chapter is really short and I'm sorry, but still I hope you like it!****

* * *

**

Chapter eleven 

**Girls know how to have fun!**

Two weeks later Vanessa was on her phone with Zac as she moved her couch to the back of her living room for the no-boys-allowed sleepover she was having with Ashley and Monique.

"Okay, so tomorrow around one we'll have brunch?" Confirmed Vanessa

"Yup, I'll pick you up." Zac said.

The doorbell rang at Vanessa's.

"Okay, well the girls are here so I have to go." Vanessa said.

"Okay bye."

"Bye." Said Vanessa as she hung up her phone and set it on the table that was pushed against the wall.

She opened the door and Ashley and Monique were each holding a duffel bag and a sleeping bag. They laid their sleeping bags in the middle of the living room in a circle so their heads were all in the center of the circle. They watched a movie and talked a lot.

Corbin, Lucas, and Zac were all sitting on Corbin's couch. They had their feet propped up on the coffee table and were watching a basketball game.

"I wonder what the girls are doing right now." Said Corbin

"Probably having more fun then we are." Said Zac

"We're pathetic. We can't have fun without them." Said Lucas

"Yeah." Sighed Corbin.

"Left hand on red." Said Ashley who was lying on the ground spinning the twister spinner.

"Oh no!" Said Vanessa

"Ha! You're out! I win!" Said Monique who stood up and danced her victory dance.

They started cracking up all together and then put the game away. They put their pajamas on, then laid on the floor and talked.

"I have to go, guys." Zac said after he got off his phone. "I'm going to a Tiger Beat photo shoot tomorrow morning. I have to get some sleep."

"Okay, see you later, dude." Said Corbin

* * *

**Wait, wasn't Zac suppsosed to be having brunch with Vanessa? Hmm... I guess you'll have to read the next chapter to find out what happens.**

**Much love, **

**unknownbyhim22**


	12. Chapter 12 Forget and don't forgive

**The drama starts to unfold!! Dun-duh-duhh: )

* * *

**

Chapter twelve 

**Forget and don't forgive**

Ashley and Monique left at eleven and Vanessa started getting ready. It was one-thirty and Zac wasn't there.

"He's probably late." Vanessa thought to herself.

When it was two o'clock she started to worry so she called Corbin.

"Did you talk to Zac today?" Vanessa asked

"No, yesterday he said he was going to a photo shoot for Tiger Beat so his cell is probably off."

"Okay, just wondering. Talk to you later." Vanessa said

"Bye V."

"Bye." She said as she hung up her phone.

About an hour later Zac called Vanessa.

"Hello?" Asked Vanessa

"Oh my god, Vanessa. I'm so sorry I totally forgot about out brunch. I got caught up in work."

"It's okay." Said Vanessa

"No its not, I'll make it up to you, what are you doing later today?"

"I'm going out to dinner with Ashley and Monique." Said Vanessa

"Okay we'll plan something later." Said Zac

"Alright that's fine." Said Vanessa

"I'm sorry. I have to go to a photo shoot for Bop. I'll talk to you later." Said Zac

"Okay bye." Said Vanessa as she hung up the phone.

Vanessa got ready to go out with the girls and then drove to the restaurant. They all met at the front doors of the restaurant and walked in together.

"I'm so excited to film High School Musical two. I can't believe we are doing a sequel." Said Ashley

"I know. Hopefully everyone likes the second one just as much." Vanessa said as she picked up some more salad with her fork.

"I bet they will. The same people are coming back right?" Asked Monique

"Yeah, I think so." Said Ashley

They finished and went home, the next day Zac called Vanessa.

"Do you want to go out to dinner on Friday?" Zac asked.

"Yeah, that would be fun." Said Vanessa

Zac told Vanessa the time and place to meet him and the conversation continued for a while.

"I probably won't talk to you much this week I'm working a lot." Said Vanessa

"Yeah me too. I guess I'll talk to you later. See you Friday." Zac said

"Okay bye."

"Bye." They both hung up and Vanessa smiled to herself.

They were both busy during the week doing photo shoots and interviews. Vanessa called Zac a few times but he didn't answer his phone. Friday came and Vanessa was very excited to see Zac after not seeing him for a week. But her excitement faded when she waited at the restaurant for two hours and he never showed.

The next morning Vanessa decided she would call Corbin because Zac wouldn't answer his phone.

"Corbin did you talk to Zac last night?" Vanessa asked

"Yeah, he said he was waiting for someone to give him something for someone." Said Corbin

"What?"

"I don't really remember what he said. He sounded busy."

"Okay, thanks."

"You're welcome see you at Ashley's tonight." He said excitedly.

"I'll be there. Bye." Said Vanessa as she hung up her phone.

Vanessa was mad at Zac for standing her up and even madder because he didn't have a reason. Vanessa wondered for the rest of the day as she got ready and then went to Ashley's.

Vanessa and Monique were the first ones there and they were all standing in Ashley's kitchen talking. Corbin and Lucas came next and all the girls answered the door. They sat on the couches that were in the main room and talked. A little later Zac walked through the door.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late." He said

"That's fine." Said Ashley happily.

Vanessa rolled her eyes. Zac sat down in the empty spot on the couch, which was next to Vanessa. Ashley was talking to Corbin and Monique was talking to Lucas. Vanessa was quiet. Zac turned toward her.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he looked Vanessa in the eye.

"No I'm completely pissed." Said Vanessa as she got up and started walking toward the bathroom. Zac stood up too.

"What's your problem?" Asked Zac loudly.

The room that was just filled with happy conversation now was quiet as the group of friends watched Vanessa and Zac at the front of the room.

"What's my problem? I've been ignored for weeks. You missed two days that we planned together and you don't return any of my phone calls, but you had time to call Corbin yesterday when you stood me up." Answered Vanessa madly.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I completely forgot about yesterday. I've been so busy." Said Zac

"Really? With who? Because obviously it's not with me." She said as she grabbed her purse off the coffee table and started to walk toward the door. Zac followed her, he was mad at what she had just said.

"You don't know what you're talking about. My life doesn't revolve around you, Vanessa." Said Zac. Vanessa stopped and turned around.

"I thought we felt the same way about each other." Said Vanessa with complete hurt in her voice. She couldn't look into the eyes she loved so much because now they didn't sparkle with happiness; they were darkening as the sparkle started to fade.

"Guess not." Said Zac coldly. Everyone's eyes grew wider.

"What happened to the Zac I fell in love with?" Asked Vanessa the tears that she had been holding in for the past couple of days now streamed down her face as she ripped the necklace, that Zac gave her, off her neck and threw it at him. As the necklace fell to the ground Vanessa left followed by Ashley and Monique.

"What was all that about?" Corbin asked Zac who was picking up Vanessa's necklace that was now broken.

"I missed a few dates with Vanessa. I didn't mean to, I was just busy." Zac explained.

"No wonder Vanessa always called me and asked about you." Said Corbin

"What were you doing?" Asked Lucas

"Well…"

"What happened?" Asked Ashley when they got to Vanessa's.

"I don't want to talk about it. We said everything at your house." Vanessa said as she walked in her room.

"Vanessa, maybe it's better if you do talk about it." Said Monique

Vanessa sat on her bed and put Zac's sweater on.

"I'm fine. Honestly." Said Vanessa as she laid down. Ashley and Monique looked at each other.

"Is that why you have Zac's sweater on?" Asked Ashley

Ashley sat on the floor by Vanessa. Monique sat on her bed.

"I didn't even notice I put it on. It doesn't smell like him anymore." Said Vanessa as another tear ran down her cheek.

"Vanessa…" Started Ashley. She stopped when Vanessa started crying harder.

"He changed. He never forgets anything." Said Vanessa through her tears.

Monique rubbed her back and Ashley gave her a hug.

"We'll find out why. Promise." Said Monique

Vanessa continued crying and Ashley and Monique tried to comfort her. They fell asleep as time passed.

Lucas and Corbin walked in Vanessa's house when no one answered the door. They walked toward Vanessa's room and stopped when they saw all three girls sleeping. Ashley was leaning up against the bed, Monique was lying by Vanessa's feet, and Vanessa was sleeping with Zac's sweater on and her cheeks were stained with tears.

"Should we wake them up?" Asked Lucas

"We have to. We're leaving for the photo shoot now." Said Corbin

"Girls, wake up." They said together.

They all sat up quietly and looked at Corbin and Lucas.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Monique

"Don't you remember the photo shoot we have today?" Asked Lucas

"I forgot about that. But I'm not ready." Said Ashley

"It doesn't matter. I'll drive everyone there." Said Corbin

They all climbed into Corbin's car and headed to the photo shoot.

"So are you okay, V?" Lucas asked

Vanessa was looking out the car window and didn't notice Lucas ask her if she was okay. She was too busy thinking about Zac.

"Guess not." Said Lucas

"What?" Asked Vanessa

"I said guess not." Lucas replied

"Oh no." said Monique

"Zac said guess not. What are you saying guess not to? Being my friend? Huh?!" Asked Vanessa emotionally

"Whoa, Vanessa, he was just asking if you were okay." Said Ashley

"Do I look okay?!" Asked Vanessa as she put her face in her hands.

The boys just looked at each other with wide eyes.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Said Vanessa

"Hold the chunks until we get there." Said Corbin worriedly

"Corbin!" Said Monique sternly

The guys shut up for the rest of the ride. The girls went to their wardrobe area while Corbin and Lucas went to the guy's area. Zac was already there and ready to go.

"Hey, man. What are you doing here so early?" Asked Lucas

"Being late gets me in to too much trouble if you know what I mean." Said Zac

"Are you going to apologize to her?" Asked Corbin

"I think I'll giver her some space." Said Zac

_"So much for space." _Thought Zac as he stood closely to Vanessa for the photo shoot. Vanessa could barley stomach Zac's cologne. It reminded her of all the good times they had together.

"Vanessa and Zac, why don't you hold hands?" The director of the shoot suggested

"Well I have a few reasons." Said Vanessa under her breath

"What?" Asked Zac

"Nothing." She said as she grabbed his hand.

Ashley gave Corbin a worried look, who gave Monique the same look, who looked the same way toward Lucas.

Vanessa looked at her hand in his and she felt like she was going to cry. A loose tear fell from her eye. Zac looked from the camera to Vanessa when the tear hit his hand.

"Make up on Vanessa." Said the director. "No one move. Everyone's perfect."

The make up artist came up to Vanessa and blotted under her eyes and then went back by the director. The tension between Zac and Vanessa was intense and the whole cast could feel it. They went home after another hour. Vanessa was glad she didn't have to put on a fake smile anymore.

* * *

**TEAR! One more chapter and then 2 more sequels!!**

**Much love,**

**unknownbyhim22**


	13. Chapter 13 Forgotten Fortune

**Last chapter! ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter thirteen 

**A forgotten fortune **

A week later Vanessa was coming home from another photo shoot. Usually the individual photo shoots were a lot of fun but this one wasn't, she had too much on her mind.

She set her purse on her table and started looking through her messy purse for her cell phone. When she picked up her phone dangling from the antenna was her necklace that Zac had given her. She placed the heart shaped necklace in her hand and she traced it with her finger. One tear turned in to hundreds as she had flash backs to the fight she had with Zac. She quickly dialed Ashley's number and lay on her black leather couch.

"Hello?" Asked Ashley

"Ashley, I can't take it anymore." Said Vanessa threw her sobs

"What are you talking about?" Asked Ashley

"I hate being alone. I feel so lost without Zac. I don't smile anymore and if I do I'm faking it. Corbin's cookies aren't helping and the sweater that Zac gave me doesn't smell like him anymore. It smells like my pathetic, alone self." Said Vanessa as she continued crying harder. "I didn't even tell him how much I loved him." Said Vanessa as she caught her breath.

"Why don't you?" Asked Ashley

"I can't." Said Vanessa

"I think you just did." Said Monique

"That was deep V." Said Corbin

"Wow." Said Lucas

"Oh my god!" She said as she stood up and walked in the middle of the room. "Please tell me this is a five way call!"

The front door swung open and there stood Zac out of breath with his cell phone in his hand.

"Zac?" Vanessa said as she hung up her phone. Zac did the same.

"They hung up!" Yelled Ashley to the others.

Vanessa quickly wiped her tears away. Zac stood by Vanessa.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Vanessa

"I'm here to apologize." Said Zac

"Well you don't have to. I get it…" Said Vanessa "You've changed. The old Zac wouldn't have forgotten… the old Zac wouldn't have forgotten me."

"I'm sorry I missed the dates, I had a lot of work. I may have forgotten the dates and calling you back, but I could never forget you, Vanessa." Said Zac full heartedly

"Maybe it's just better this way. It's fine." Vanessa lied

"Is that why you're wearing my sweater?" Asked Zac with a smile.

Vanessa laughed softly.

"So it's over?" Asked Zac taking a step closer to her.

"Yeah." She said taking a small step closer to him

"Are you sure?" Asked Zac taking another step toward her. They were so close that they were touching.

"No." Said Vanessa quietly

"Good." He said as he leaned forward to kiss Vanessa.

_RING! RING!_

"Hello?" Zac and Vanessa said into their phones at the same time.

"So?" The four of them asked

"Bye guys." They said together as they hung up.

Vanessa smiled at Zac when she saw his sparkling eyes.

"Oh so you're smiling now? Or was that just fake?" Teased Zac

"Very funny." She said before they kissed passionately.

"I guess you have some phone calls to make." Said Zac with Vanessa still in his arms.

Hmm… They can wait." Said Vanessa as she kissed him again.

* * *

**Okay, I know this story was not really FABULOUS, but this was the first story that I've ever wrote and it was in 7th grade. I'm a freshman in high school now, so my writting is getting better. I wrote the sequels last summer so I promise they are better! I'll post the teasers for them ASAP! So check them out! **

**Much love,**

**unknownbyhim22**


End file.
